Undertale (Animated Series)
Undertale is a Greece animated television series produced be Paul Rudish and Francisco Angones ZagToon and Renegade Music by Henry Jackman which aired between 2017 in syndication; on the for From the creators of Ducktales (2017) Voice Casts * Charlie Day as Sans * Ian Jones-Quartey as Papyrus * George Young as Flowey * Martha Stewart as Toriel * Ariel Winter as Frisk * Maria Shriver as Undyne * Jane Krakowski as Alphys * Joshua Leonard as Asgore Dreemurr * Tress MacNeille as Mettaton EX * Wendy Verschoor as Sarah * Abigail Breslin as Chara * Mary Mackie as Princess Jella * Lily Aldridge as Milkas * Tom Hanks as Jackes Tineli * Victoria Justice as Inlina Tineli * Madison Davenport as Alica Tineli * Jenny Read as Kilnie * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater and Papyrus' Dad * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator and Papyrus' Mom * Kevin Bacon as Chai Raja * Vicky Arnold as Muffet * Tom Kane as Him * Paul Rugg as Katz * Nora Arnezeder as Tara * Melissa Fahn as Dendy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Vladimir * Audrey Wasilewski as Misty * Nick Jameson as Mudslinger * Quinton Flynn as Lancer * John Kassir as Mad Hammer Bros. * Jenna Coleman as Diffle * Johnny Depp as Chester * Martin Short as Pierrot * Martin Roach as Roboo-Ron * Gary Anthony Williams as Lewis * Ed Helms as Mystery * Zac Efron as Arthur * Taylor Swift as Vivi Concept Art Tara Undertale (Animated Series).png Tineli Parents (Undertale Animated Series).png Alica Tineli (Undertale Animated Series).png Kylalon.png Jackes Tineli Undertale Animated Series.png Seasons Season Promo Narrator; This thanksgiving. Sans; Hello. Papyrus; We're naturalist club. Sans; This ought to be interesting Papyrus; I think that jello gave me a fake phone number. Narrator; Undertale; Animated Series Narrator; Coming to 2017 Theme Song George Day as Narrator; Undertale is out, the day is done. George Day as Narrator; But for you, It's just begun. George Day as Narrator; Welcome home, Undertale. George Day as Narrator; So glad you came. George Day as Narrator; Around every corner, behind every Video Games. George Day as Narrator; Adventure is waiting so no hesitating George Day as Narrator; Explore what you can't explain. George Day as Narrator; Undertale. George Day as Narrator; Undertale. Opening Logo UAS - George Days as Narrator; Undertale is out,.png UAS - George Days as Narrator; The day is done..png UAS - George Days as Narrator; But for you,.png UAS - George Days as Narrator; It's just begun..png UAS - George Days as Narrator; Welcome home,.png UAS - George Days as Narrator; Undertale.png UAS - George Days as Narrator; So gald you came..png UAS - George Days as Narrator; Around every corner,.png UAS - George Days as Narrator; Adventure is waitng so no hesitating..png UAS - George Days as Narrator; Explore what you can't explain..png UAS - George Days as Narrator; Undertale..png UAS - George Days as Narrator Again; Undertale..png Undertale; Animated Series Logo.png Category:Zag Toon and Zag Heroes Spoofs